Moonlark-Less
by Goldangelxs
Summary: What is everybody supposed to do when Sophie joins the Neverseen? A plan must have s a c r i f i c e s. Keefe is running off on his own with his own plans again, and everybody knows what happens when he does that. Tam has his own thoughts on Sophie joining the Neverseen. Can everybody else s u r v i v e without the Protection of the Moonlark? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Neverseen's Moonlark

**Hello everybody! Check out my other series, Forgotten Love, if you haven't already! I really do hope you guys enjoy. I've started to enjoy writing cliffhangers! This one will be uploaded just as frequently as my other story(which is not frequent AT ALL). Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-Gold 3**

Sophie felt her whole body shiver with fear. A chill went up her spine. She forgot how to manipulate her body temperature ever since the Neverseen-she decided she would rather not think about it.

She noticed Tam standing in the darkest corner, tugging on his silver-tipped bangs. He was slowly nodding. He used his head to motion to Keefe's bloodied and beaten body laying next to Silveny and Greyfell's bodies.

"We'll return Keefe, Silveny, and Greyfell only for you, Sophie." Alvar smiled smugly, making sure that Sophie knew there was no other option. "Also, we'll come for all you 'friends' if you dare disobey us."

Sophie looked behind her, where Fitz, Biana, Dex, Linh, Wylie, and Marella were all standing. Biana was looking away, Dex was staring at his feet, Linh was slowly shaking her head, Wylie was fiddling with his thumbs, and Marella was biting her lip. Fitz was the only one who even had a legitimate reaction.

"NO! SOPHIE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! TAKE ME INSTEAD!-"

Before he could say anymore, Biana pulled him back. "Don't. You'll get all of us killed if you let your temper get the best of you. Also, it's Sophie's choice."

Fitz crossed his arms and looked away, like Biana.

Sophie knew exactly what to do.

"I'll join the Neverseen." Sophie wasn't too sure if it was the right choice long-term, but she already knew it was the right choice right now. "But only if you don't come after my friends one-by-one. Only if it's a full-fledged battle."

"You made the right choice, Sophie." Vespera motioned to Keefe and the alicorns. "Take this useless son of Gisela's and the wimpy alicorns."

Vespera poured a little bit of the sorporidine antidote into Keefe and the alicorns' mouths. The alicorns were still laying on the ground, but Keefe immediately regained consciousness. Keefe struggled against his binds when he saw Sophie standing next to Vespera.

"If you even dare to lay one bony finger on her-"

"Keefe, I made this decision."  
"We're still Team Foster-Keefe, right? You're not really Team Foster-Neverseen? It doesn't have the same nice ring to it."  
Sophie hated the dejected look on his face, but she still told him what the Neverseen wanted to hear. "Team Foster-Keefe has been over for so long and you still never noticed. Pathetic, just like the boy I've known for almost ten years now."

Sophie looked away, her eyes brimming over with tears. She looked at Keefe, to make sure he understood that she didn't mean it. But he was already leaving.

Sophie stiffened her body posture when she felt Vespera's judging eyeballs on her.

Sophie looked at Tam for relief. Luckily, he looked back at her. He nodded sympathetically when he saw her wet eyes. His body froze in mid-walk and Sophie felt Tam's whispery and soft shadow speaking to her. "You'll get used to eventually. You know, all the loneliness and emptiness. One day, just one day, our friends will defeat the Neverseen and we can go back to our normal lives, whenever that may be."

Sophie nodded reluctantly, because Tam had been with the Neverseen for years and he was still himself. But she wouldn't be alone. She'd be with Tam. The only problem was that he wasn't the mushy and sympathetic type, but it'd be better than having no one.

 _Thanks._

Sophie knew it was pointless to transmit anything at this point, since Tam was already looking away. She still knew he heard it, and that made her heart warmer.

 **AT EVERGLEN**

Fitz had already been pacing back and forth across the whole length of their newly installed "Meeting Room" for almost an hour now."

"Can you stop that yet? It's so-o annoying" Dex was fidgeting around with Sophie's left-behind Imparter. "I'm trying to retweak this thing so it can track Sophie's Sucker Punch. It's literally the only piece of tech she has on right now that I can trace!"  
"It's my fault that Sophie went with the Neverseen. If I-"  
Biana interrupted him. "No, your hotheadedness would've gotten ALL of us killed, including Sophie, and the alicorns."  
Even Linh's rosy pink cheeks were kind of faded away now. "Actually, I agree with Fitz. We already suffered enough when we lost Tam. Imagine just how much more we will suffer without Sophie. She's the special one. The Moonlark."

"I'll take them all down before they can steal away another one of us." Marella lit up a small spark of Everblaze.

Biana shook her head miserably. "You'll probably fail at that, because they got Fintan back, remember? He's much more experienced than you AND he was the one who tricked you into letting him out of his prison."

Everybody whipped their heads toward Keefe for an opinion.

"It's not your fault, Fitzy-boy." Keefe slumped backwards into his overstuffed chair. "If I told the Neverseen that I would work for them again, they might've taken me instead of Sophie."

"They wouldn't have taken EITHER of you. Neither of you guys are nearly as valuable as Sophie to them." Biana put her hands on her hips.

"I think I'll exchange myself for Sophie." Everybody turned their head towards Wylie when he spoke up. "After all, they think I know something about where Cyrah hid the starstones. I can convince them I know. I'm a good liar. I can get past Vespera's lie-detection."  
Linh shook her head quickly. "Nu-uh. That's too risky. You would be putting your life on the line. We need to come up with a safe AND effective plan."

Fitz shook his head at Linh. "There's no such thing as saving Sophie without one of us risking our lives. This isn't like the other times."

"I think I should go." Marella re-sparked Everblaze on the palm of her hand. "After all, I'm the strongest of everyone here."

"No, I should go. After all, it's my fault Sophie is with the Neverseen right now." Fitz placed his hand in the center of the mat they were all sitting around. "Besides, Marella shouldn't go if she is the strongest. If we all die, we still have Marella, and she may be stronger than all of us combined."

Linh placed both of her hands on top of Fitz's hand. "I think we should all go. After all, we're stronger together."

Everybody murmured in agreement.

About a minute later, Keefe reluctantly placed his hand on top of Marella's. Linh whispered something to all of them and they started counting down.

"Three, two, one…." All of them started raising their hands up slowly. "Team Moonlark!"

Despite all this enthusiasm, Keefe still looked dejected and depressed. Unlike the rest of "Team Moonlark," he had other plans. Not to save Sophie, but find his legacy.


	2. Time is Ticking

**Sorry I haven't posted recently! (Keefe was busy being mad at me for making him seem so depressed and somewhat malicious in the first chapter). I hope you enjoy-*slaps away Keefe's arm before he can pinch me***

 **Me(Gold): KEEEEEEEFE! GO AWAY! I'M BUSY HERE Y'KNOW!**

 ***Keefe finally leaves***

 **Keefe: (Before he leaves) I'll be back, you just wait and see.**

 **Me: Oh, whatever.**

Sophie cuddled herself in the large and plush canopy bed she was laying on. She somewhat regretted joining the Neverseen, but she had to do it at the cost of saving her friends and the alicorns. It was hard to tell where she was, especially since her quarters were in a cave. But, surprisingly enough, the cave was extremely well furnished. It was similar to several rooms in Everglen(courtesy of Alvar). In fact, it was so gorgeous that it could even be compared to her own room back in Havenfield. Unfortunately or fortunately, she was given her own private quarters. She was thinking what would become of her friends without her, but for now, she decided that she should sleep before training tomorrow.

….

 _In Everglen's Meeting Room; 7:00 AM_

Keefe barely got any sleep. He wasn't quite ready to put his brilliant plan into motion; he would require the skills of a Shade, and he wasn't sure where to find one! He was planning to look for one at Foxfire, but he felt like it would be impossible to find a Shade that met his high expectations and criteria.

"Keefe? Are you okay? You look sick."

Keefe turned his head towards Linh, who had a concerned expression on her face.

"No, I'm good. You might even say great!"

Keefe forced a smile, but he must've sounded really unconvincing, because Linh had a frown on her face.

"Also, any chance you might know where to find a Shade?"

"Why do you need to know?" Linh cocked her head slightly. "But even if you did have a valid reason, the only Shade I ever knew was Ta-"  
Linh stopped herself and laid back down in her sleeping bag. "I don't know any Shades. Sorry."

….

 _In Sophie's Private Quarters, A Neverseen Hideout; 8:10 AM_

Sophie knew that her training started in about twenty minutes, and she didn't even get dressed yet! She walked over to her wardrobe, which was unusually large. When she opened the wardrobe doors, her jaw dropped, and she couldn't tell if it for a good reason or a bad one. Biana would be in Clothes Heaven right now if she were here.

There were at least a hundred fancy dresses and everyday tunics, at least fifty different training outfits, five Neverseen cloaks, fifty pairs of boots and flats, and two huge crates filled with hundreds, if not _thousands_ of accessories.

Sophie raised one eyebrow when she noticed a small chest with a note on it.

 _We need to keep you safe. Open it._

Sophie slowly opened the chest and the only thing she could do was gawk at it.

 _What the….?_

 _In Foxfire, Golden Towers; 8:30 AM_

Keefe was ditching Alchemy in the Golden Towers. Alchemy bored him from the moon and back. In fact, he could say the same for most of his Golden Tower classes. He would be too concerned about Sophie to even pay attention in class….

 _She's just a friend. Just a friend._

He recited his new mantra over and over again until it was stuck in his head.

He really wanted to talk to Sophie right now. So he did the unthinkable.

 _Foster? You there?_

It sounded so weak and feeble that he doubted that Sophie would even hear it.

 _Keefe?_

Keefe's eyes lit up at the sound of Sophie's voice. She heard him!

 _Ohmygod, doyouevenknowhowgooditfeelstohearyourvoiceagain?_

 _Um, ok….?_

 _Yea, sohowareyoudoingwiththeNeverseen? Aretheytorturingyouforinfo?_

 _No, they're actually treating me waaay better than I expected. The wardrobe they placed in my private quarters almost contains as much clothing as Biana's wardrobe!_

Keefe's excitement vanished immediately. Sophie sounded delighted and almost happy to be with the Neverseen.

 _But….why would they give you PRIVATE QUARTERS?! They just gave me a tiny cot with all the other members of the Neverseen!_

 _I'm not too sure why. Oh no! I have to go! Training!_

Keefe was about to reply, but Sophie had already shut down their telepathic conversation. He sighed miserably. At this point, the only way to win Sophie back over to their side was to defeat the Neverseen once and for all.

 _At the Neverseen Training Grounds; 8:40 AM_

"What took you so long?" Fintan paced along the length of the training grounds. "I heard that you were not a fan of taking forever to get dressed."  
"But, you guys gave me such a huge wardrobe." Sophie shrugged to make her act look convincing. "How could I ever choose an outfit to wear with all the options the wardrobe had to offer?"  
Fintan forced a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed the wardrobe that we provided you with."

"But training starts now!"

Fintan motioned to Alvar and Gethen to help him set up a few dummies. Fintan handed Sophie a few ninja throwing stars. They were a little more longer and sharper than goblin throwing stars; more lethal. Enough to kill your opponent with one strike to the head.

When the dummies were finished being set up, Sophie tossed all her ninja throwing stars at the same time. All of them landed in a dummy, one ninja throwing star for each dummy. Sophie sighed with relief, since they weren't filled with lushberry juice, like what a _certain someone_ did to one of her dummies before.

Fintan clapped slowly. "Very impressive, Miss Foster. Your aim is on-pointe and your throwing-strength is very strong, unlike the last time I saw you with throwing stars.

Sophie blushed at that positive comment. She was starting to enjoy being with the Neverseen.

 _Maybe the Neverseen isn't so bad after all._

 **Keefe: The ending is just "ouch" over and over again! Please tell me Foster isn't evil.**

 **Me: It's just me writing.**

 **Keefe: What right-ing?**

 **Me: Nevermind. I said nothing.**

 **Keefe: Tell me!**

 **Me: You will never know, Keefe** **Sencen.**

 **Keefe: Sophie will know.**

 **Me: Fine, go ask her. (Grumbles something inaudibly)**

 **(I storm away, too lazy to** ** _reveal_** **any of my abilities)**


	3. Framed

**Welcome to the third chapter of Moonlark-Less! I have Keefe and Sophie with me today!**

 **Keefe: You have such short and boring intros.**

 **Me: Not my problem.**

 **Sophie: This is going to be one loooong day.**

 **Me: No it's not! Let the story begin!**

 **Me: We'll continue this argument afterwards.**

 ***Picks up glasses and my storybook***

 ***starts reading Moonlark-Less***

Sophie already knew that joining the Neverseen was the right choice. It had already saved her friends and the alicorns and she was having a _blast_ being with them. Alvar and her just sat on the training grounds for a while, criticizing the others as they trained. Best of all, nobody in the Neverseen criticized her!

She was back in her own private quarters after a rather short day of training. Training for two hours a day with the Neverseen seemed to have a much more positive effect on her abilities than trying to complete her eight hour training marathon. Sophie did feel a little lonely, but she promised herself that she would telepathically communicate with her friends every night. She transmitted a message to all her friends.

 _Sophie: Hi! You guys there?  
_ Fitz was the first one to reply, since they were Cognates.

 _Fitz: Are you doing ok with the Neverseen?_

 _Sophie: Yes-_

Unsurprisingly, Keefe cut her off.

 _Keefe: Foster's doing great. She's actually preferring time with the Neverseen over being with us._

 _Sophie: Hey, that's not tr-_

 _Keefe: You can say it, but I'll never believe you._

 _Sophie: Please, Keefe-_

Sophie felt Keefe sever his connection. Sophie felt her eyes brimming with tears again. How could she let Keefe down so many times over and over again?

 _Fitz: It'll be fine, I just know it. Keefe's usually a hot-headed jerk nowadays._

 _Biana: Yes, I agree!_

Sophie had to smile a little bit when she heard Fitz and Biana say that.

 _Sophie: It was great talking to you guys, but I just need a little time to think about something._

Sophie walked to her wardrobe, her every step barely a brush on the ground. She opened up her wardrobe doors and reached for the small chest. She had to do it. How else would she earn the Neverseen's trust? She still didn't really understand what the Neverseen mean by "safe." She wasn't sure how it could keep her safe….

At Everglen, Meeting Room; 11:45 PM

Keefe attention was diverted from everything else. Or at least until he heard a loud _THUNK_ behind him. He turned around and there was little chest. There was no note or anything, just a chest. All the others were asleep, so he decided he would open it in the morning. But….his fingers were practically itching for him to open it.

Keefe placed the chest on the floor. He kneeled down to open it just because he couldn't resist. There was something eerie about it. It just had a bad aura radiating from it. Keefe's fingers were literally trembling with fear as he slowly lifted the lid of the chest. He clutched the chest in the hands, and shakily stood up. He looked inside the chest and screamed. He screamed louder than he had in his whole entire life.

He dropped the chest, but he realized that his fingers were still carrying it. His friends rubbed their eyes and got up out if their sleeping bags. Linh turned around to look at Keefe. Linh's jaw dropped and she screamed, maybe even louder than Keefe.

Everybody else was already staring at Keefe as well. Fitz was the only one who managed to respond within ten whole minutes.

"Quick! Hail the Councillors!" Fitz groped around blindly for his Imparter. "Keefe was acting weird ever since Sophie left, but I never expected him to become _deranged._ "

Keefe half-expected at least one of his friends to counter Fitz, but all of his _friends_ also started reaching for their Imparters.

Fitz found his first. He quickly hailed the Councillors and yelled, "COME QUICKLY!"

Almost immediately, all the Councillors had light-leaped into the Meeting Room. Most of them looked tired, like they just woke up, except for Bronte. Keefe started to wonder if Bronte EVER slept. But his mind went back to _the thing_ he was holding. It was so horrendous, Keefe didn't even want to think about it.

All the Councillors gawked at him in horror. None of them were able to process the unsightly _thing_ in Keefe's hands, even though Elvin minds were supposed to process things a lot faster than human minds.

"W-what is that?!" Bronte was peeking through a finger gap between his index and middle finger. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"It's definitely what you think it is, Bronte."

"It's _Councillor Bronte._ " Bronte went back to covering his face with his hands.

Emery looked downright horrified and Oralie's rosy cheeks were paled.

"Mr. Sencen, would you mind telling us WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? ELVES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PEACEFUL?!" Emery muttered some colorful words.

"I swear, I didn't do this. But you can blame me if you want." Keefe shrugged. "It's not like there's anything too important left in my life anyways."

"Also, would you mind telling us where Miss Foster is?" Emery looked around wildly. "We need to bring her into this _situation_."

All of Team Moonlark started whispering to each other inaudibly.

"She's not here." Fitz sat back down. "She light-leaped away when she saw Keefe holding that _thing_. I think she went back to Havenfield."

"We shall handle this in the morning." Emery motioned to the other Councillors and they all light-leaped away at the same time.

Keefe looked down at _the thing._

"Guys, I swear I didn't do this! You have to believe me-"  
All of them had already turned their backs on him, literally.

He looked at it carefully.

 _The Severed Head._

 _He couldn't stop thinking about it…_

"Sophie, where are you?" He looked up at the glass ceiling. "I need you right now."

 **Keefe: So, you're saying that I was framed by Sophie and I didn't even realize it?**

 **Sophie: This story isn't even accurate. I would never do this to Keefe.**

 **Me: That's the point.**

 **Keefe: Whaaaat?**

 **Me: It's called being an author.**

 **Keefe: Whatever. I have no interest in this** ** _right-ing_** **stuff.**

 **Me: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! WRITINGISMYLIFENADYOUKNOWIT!**

 ***looks up at The Hair and gets an idea***

 **Me: You better appreciate my ability of writing or else...**

 ***Keefe just stares at me blankly***

 ***Traps Sophie and Keefe in a force field and walks away calmly with my storybook under my arm***

Ouch, that was an uncool exit(Writer's Block)

Review please!


End file.
